


Little Red Dress

by Treta_Aysel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Modern Era, this was an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: James hated that dress on her, but when she was with Alexander she felt beautiful. She felt wanted.





	Little Red Dress

_The Reynolds’ Apartment_

  
Smiling, Maria looked at herself in the mirror. The red dress she had chosen for that day hugged her body in all the right places. She had even taken the time to match her lipstick and nail polish to the dress. She brushed her curls over her shoulder, smiling as she held her purse in her hands.

  
She was beautiful.

  
Turning, Maria tucked the purse under her arm as she left the bedroom. “I’ll be back later.” She called to James as she walked by the couch he was lounging on, the click on her heels soft on the carpet.

  
Normally, he was too engrossed in his game of Call of Duty to care what Maria was wearing but today she had made the mistake of walking too close to him. “You’re wearing that dress?” James asked as he paused his game. His gaze drifted over her and it gave Maria an unwelcome feeling in the pit of her stomach.

  
It made her sick.

  
“I’m having lunch with someone and I wanted to look nice.”

  
James un-paused his game as he turned back to the TV. “It’s too tight, your tits look like they’re going to pop out. If you ask me, you look like a slut.”  
She had to take a breath to keep herself from getting too upset or angry with James. Sure, he may attack her verbally when he was paying attention but now he was too obsessed with his game to care.

  
What did he know anyways? He was dressed in grey sweats and a green t-shirt that was stained in several places. “I wasn’t asking you in the first place,” with that she turned and to the door. “I’ll be back later.”

  
“When?”

  
She looked over her shoulder, glaring at him. “Does it matter?”

  
“Whatever. Just don’t go whoring yourself around.”

  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she headed out of the apartment. She had gotten passed him. James was really her only fear of when it came to leave her apartment. It seemed not matter what she wore, he always called her a slut or a whore. She straightened out her dress as she stood on the stoop of the building that she had just came from.

  
_UpperSuites Hotel_

  
Twenty minutes later, Maria found herself alone in a suite at the hotel that was closet to her apartment with James. It was her normal meeting spot and the view in the room was fantastic. Maria stood in front of the mirror, making sure she looked perfect when she heard the door clicked.

  
“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

  
Her dark eyes wandered down to her phone that was laying on the white counter next to her purse. 12:35, he was only five minutes late. Maria turned to see Alexander standing behind her and she could feel her stomach fluttering in excitement. It had been nearly two months since they had started meeting and she was still excited about everything.  
There was something about him that made her feel so alive.

  
Even if they were both married, coming to meet him made her feel wanted.

  
It was more than James ever made her feel.

  
She kicked over her heels before taking a few steps to him, pressing her body against his. She wound his tie around her hand, bringing his head closer to place a kiss on his lips. “That’s alright. You didn’t keep be waiting that long.

  
Alexander grinned, nodding his head as he returned the kiss. “I know you wear that dress every time we meet but, as always, that dress looks amazing on you.”  
Her heart fluttered and the words that James had spoken before she left didn’t matter anymore. She was happy that there was someone to tell her that she looked amazing in her dress. A giggle escaped her lips as she backed up towards the bed, pulling Alexander with her. “Does it now?” She asked, letting go of his tie and lowering herself on the bed, lips upturning into a smirk.

  
In a matter of moments, Alexander was sitting next to her. “So amazing,” he said, his hands finding a place to rest on her thighs. He leaned in close to her ear, nipping at it as he spoke. “Makes me want to leave that dress on you as we fuck.”

  
Grinning, Maria gripped his tie again, pulling him closer once more. “Then go ahead,” she said as she ran her free hand over his chest. Finally, she let go of his tie and pushing herself on the bed and turned to crawl to the center of the bed. As she moved, she swayed her hips in a way she knew would get Alexander staring at her ass.

  
Looking over her shoulder, she could tell she was right. Alexander grinned as he watched her. “Mmm, so naughty.”

  
“Only for you, baby.” She grinned as she wiggled her ass again.

  
Alexander removed his jacket, tie, belt, and shoes. He set them aide on the chair in room before he made his way over to the bed. “Your husband doesn’t get this?” He asked, kneeling on the bed behind her, giving her ass a light smack.

  
“Hush,” Maria muttered as she pushed herself onto her knees, placing a finger against his lips. “Don’t bring him up when you’re going to fuck me.” After she spoke, he took her finger into his mouth, sucking on it. Her eyes closed as she let out a small moan, his hands, going up her thighs. “Alexander.”

  
He kept her finger in his mouth, nibbling on it as he stared at her. His hands wandered up her thighs, pulling her dress up to her stomach. Removing her finger from his mouth, he pushed her back onto the bed. Spreading her legs, he leaned his head down, kissing up and down her thighs. His hands disappeared under her dress, pulling down a pair of red lacey panties. Soon, they found a spot on the floor.

  
A moan escaped Maria’s lips, her hands grasping his hair. Her head tilting back onto the pillow. “Oh…” She gasped as she spread her legs further apart, feeling Alexander’s lips on her thighs. He glanced up, slipping a finger inside of her. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud gasp.

  
“Mm,” Alexander hummed as he slipped a finger inside of her. “You’re already wet.” He removed his finger, hands wandering up her body.

  
Maria nodded as she let out another moan. “I tend to get wet when I know I’m meeting you.” She arched her back as she felt his hands cupping her breasts over the fabric of her dress. He grasped the top of her dress pulling it down and exposing he breasts. “No bra today?”

  
“Why bother? It’s going to come off, right?”

  
He chuckled, lowering his head to her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Maria’s hands curled into his hair and her eyes closed as she arched her back and let out another moan. With his free hand, he took her other breast and pinched her nipple. “Please,” she moaned in a horse whisper.

  
He lifted his mouth off her breast before moving to her other one, taking that nipple into his mouth. He moved his tongue around her nipple, tugging on it between his teeth. Another moan left her lips. “Just fuck me already.”

  
Grinning, Alexander looked down at her. “I love hearing you beg for me,” he whispered as he pulled way from her breasts. He cupped them both one last time, giving them a squeeze. He leaned in, placing a few kisses on her neck.

  
Maria pushed herself up a bit, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes were closed as she reached, uzipping his pants before Alexander’s hands pushed hers away. “Hold on, baby.” He muttered, nipping at her neck.

  
Pulling away, Alexander pushed down his pants and underwear. She licked her lips, as he situated himself between her legs. Leaning in, he kissed Maria deeply as he pushed his cock inside of her.

  
Maria’s eyes widened, feeling his cock inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging his nails into his back. “Mmm, Alexander,” she moaned.

  
Alexander braced his hands on either side of her head as he thrust into her repeatedly. “Yes, yes.” Maria’s moaned grew louder and louder as his thrusts became harder and faster. Each thrust brought Maria closer and closer to her edge.

  
Finally, Alexander unwound her limbs from around him. He held her hips down on the mattress as he thrust into her as deep and fast as he could. “Yes!” Maria moaned loudly, back arching. Her hands dug into the sheets as she arched her back up and let out a loud moan, coming.

  
Alexander thrust a few more times in her before he came as well.

  
Maria let her eyes closed as Alexander pulled out of her. She laid back on the bed, legs still spread as she watched Alexander put his cock back into his pants, zipping himself up. He looked back over at Maria with a smile. “I’ll see you next time, yeah?”

  
She nodded in response.

  
As soon as Alexander left, Maria pushed herself off the bed, rearranging herself in her dress. She pulled the top back over her exposed breasts and the other end down back over her thighs. She stood in front of the mirror, fixing her curls so it didn’t look like it was out of place. While she would have loved to shower, that was going to wait until she was back home.

  
They had been meeting for over two months now, Maria was familiar with this game at this point. If she showered here, James would suspect something when she got home.  
She slipped her panties and red stilettos back on her feet and grabbed her purse, leaving a small tip for the maid that would clean the room after them.

  
_The Reynolds’ Apartment_

  
The walk back to her apartment took a little bit longer than the one to the hotel. She hated going home after she and Alexander fucked. She felt amazing during the time they spent together, but James always brought her back down.

  
Quietly, Maria slipped back into the apartment. She frowned when she saw James back on the couch in the same place and still playing Call of Duty. Shaking her head, she locked the door and set her purse down on the counter.

  
“You still wearing that slutty dress?” James called to her, not looking away from the screen. “You should’ve bought something that makes you look like less of a whore.”

  
“Leave me alone, James.” She called back to him as she walked by him and went back into the bedroom to change. In the bedroom she looked at herself in the mirror once again. The red dress was one of her favorites. While James might’ve made her feeling like crap for wearing it, saying she looked like a slut, but when she was with Alexander he couldn’t keep his hands off her.

  
She glanced down at her dress once again.

Her little red dress always made her feel wanted when she was with him.

That was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an excuse to get back in the game and trying to write something smut related again. It's rough but oh well.


End file.
